shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen RedClaw
Karen RedClaw is the swordswoman and one of the three inicial members of the RedClaw Pìrates. She joined the crew after her captain and uncle Macabre appeared on Chisei Island, where she lived with her uncles Date and Valen. Appearance Karen is an average height teenage girl with an average and slim physical constitution. Her purple hair, initially long enough to reach the ground, was kept in two long ponytails that reach her knees, until it was shortened a little. Personality Karen could be described as any normal teenager. She know what she has to take seriously, but at most times she just end up acting childishly. When it refers to herself and what she's capable of, she ends up indecisive and lacking confidence in herself. At the same time, she's sweet, gentle and treats everyone well, being unable sometimes to raise her voice to a friend over a serious matter. After the time skip, Karen has shown herself to be much more mature, not only looking always confident, but also always making choices without regretting later. Relationships Family Her relation with her family can be described as peaceful and respectful, as she never knew her father and uncle Vladimir, and have Macabre as an older brother, Date as a father figure and Valen as mother figure. Although, after Macabre revealed her the truth of his vengeance, she started to grow anger of Vladimir. Crew She has a particularly close relation with Alina DeMasque, taken to the point of them both considering herselves to be like sisters. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Her main skills are with one sword. Trained since a child by Date on his Ittoryu, that consists of lots and quick blows, Karen surpassed in a few years the skills of an apprentice. Although her Ittoryu is the same her uncle created, Karen soon introduced her own techniques, using not only the sword but her high heels shoes as well (she managed to learn how to fight wearing them, without the movement limitations). After the time skip, Karen starts using Nitoryu instead. Not Date's Nitoryu, but her own style, being mostly an extention of her customized Ittoryu. Physical Strength One of her most notable characteristics is the fact that she has the strength of a full muscled huge man in a body of a small female teenager, easily on pair with her captain and uncle Macabre and Naishi, also. Agility As required by her uncle's Ittoryu, Karen had to increase her speed, dexterity and flexibility to the point were she could get compared with fighters far more experienced than her. Plus, suffering the hard training of ???, she had to become much faster and tighten her reflexes in a short time. Weapons Initially, Karen only possessed a regular quiality sword from Date RedClaw's big arsenal. However, after the battle with Vladimir, she gained possession of the O Wazamono grade sword, which she uses along her older sword on her Nitoryu. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation History Daughter of the Marine Charles RedClaw, from the troubled RedClaw family, Karen, still a young child, was raised hidden in the peaceful Chisei island by her uncle Date and her niece Valen, where she lived a peaceful and normal life until her fifteen years. The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance Karen's role in the first arc wasn't much active, even though she had a major participation in the main events of the second part. Receiving her uncle Macabre in their house in Chisei, it wasn't long until she joined the RedClaw Pirates, being the first member to join in along with Naishi. After some time, at Resaf, she was possessed by the thief, that would end up as her best friend, Alina DeMasque, the "Cloaked Skull", and was saved by Macabre and Naishi. Unforgiven Swords During the Unforgiven Swords arc, Karen pass by a personal growth. After struggling to make her captain accept the recruitment of Alina DeMasque, the RedClaw Pirates first meet the bounty hunting group Unforgiven Swords, which results in a battle, that ended with her losing against Grainne of the Tides. That defeat made her wish to improve, facing then an internal conflict caused by the fear of not being strong enough to help her uncle. Later, after the crew landed on Ver-Ashtra, and fate made the pirates and bounty hunters to meet again, Karen made explicit her wishes to Macabre, who, in response, decided to share the true reasons of why he became a pirate (after noticing a parallel between himself and the bounty hunter obsessed by justice Locke Wolff). Depressed by her family's bloody history, the girl didn't take long for deciding to get stronger and walk by her own feet, to assure her uncle he would all the times be able to count with her. In the arc's end, Karen face on of the bounty hunters, Lura, in a battle that she would've lost if wasn't for her opponent's weaknesses, to then face, in an one blow faceoff, Grainne of the Tides. She finally beat Grainne, who had a similar history to herself, and eventually asked for Macabre's permission for recruiting the daughter of Locke Wolff. Gallery Bounty History 'First Bounty: ' 10,000,000 - Reason: For her involvement in the events of Ver-Ashtra, mainly the defeat of Lura and Grainne of the Tides and her captain's alliance with Ainer Grave. Trivia *She was one of the few planned characters for pre-reboot series A New Dawn to get used in Indomitable Souls, as she was a RedClaw, and their relations is the main point of the series' plot Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza